What they Don't Know
by fefe77777
Summary: The many things people do not know about Agent Claire Francine Barton are the few precious secrets that Nikolai Romanov will always keep. Also just some drabbles in the developing relationship between these two. So this is genderbent Blackhawk and I regret nothing.
1. Guilt

Okay so instead of doing my English class work I wrote this instead.

Disclaimer: Do not own The Avengers or anything. I do this for fun and because I can. Yada yada yada you know the drill.

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

They know it was her that attacked the Helicarrier that day. They know about the deaths she caused. They all know about the rumors going around about why she's still here.

What they don't know is all the guilt she carries on her shoulders. They don't know about the nightmares, the tears, he remorse, the haunted look in her eyes. It's been months but she is still unable to forgive herself.

I know she didn't mean to. I know she didn't want to. I know she didn't have a choice in the matter at all. But until she forgives herself all I can do is comfort her when she truly needs me and that's enough for now.

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

Hahahah yeah anyway later people, Reveiws are welcome.


	2. Attitude

This was supposed to be a oneshot but I got another idea so that was botched almost immediately

Anyway you know the drill. Don't own yada yada yada I do this for fun yada yada yada

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

They know she's professional. They also know that she can get the mission done and done well.

What they don't know is that she has enough sass that puts a drag queen to shame. She also has more then enough attitude to back up her slight cockiness. That sass and attitude could be a cover for something but we all have secrets.

*****-*****Isortalikethiscouplenow*****-*****

I was just really bored sorry people.


	3. Love is for Children

**_EDIT_**: See endnote

This one is for Valentines' Day!

Don't own. I do this for fun

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

What they don't know about Claire is that she's a hopeless romantic at heart. She loves those crappy romance novels and romantic comedies. She believes in 'love at first sights' and 'happily ever afters' which is quite innocent of her, considering her life. Stuff like this is extremely rare for people like them, assassins and agents and the like.

It's something I love about her. Of course love is for children.

*****-*****IlovethiscouplenowOMG*****-*****

I can't believe I love this couple now. Someone kill me.

**_EDIT_**: Also if someone has any ideas for these drabbles send me a message or leave a review. I'm running out of ideas.


	4. A Natural in the Kitchen

Some personal head cannons coming though.

*****-*****BlackHawkisactuallyreallycut eOMFG*****-*****

Contrary to popular belief, Claire is actually a wonderful cook. I'm always happy when it's her night to cook dinner for the team. It's always something hearty and comforting, and just plain delectable. Of course if her cooking is wonderful then her baking is spectacular. She'll bake when she's bored or on forced medical leave. The scent of her baking is always a great thing to come home to. She can make the most complicated of dishes and desserts from her amazing tiramisu to her old fashioned chocolate chip cookies. Yeah, life was good when Claire cooked.

*****-*****WhyisBlackHawksocuteOMFG*****-*****

Anyway yeah. I like writing these drabbles. I'm bored.


	5. Succubus

So many people like this little drabble series. I'm so surprised. So thank you everyone for that. It makes me really happy. So really the only inspiration to all this is weird personal headcannons. Also I wrote a few drabbles tonight but I'm only gonna post one a day cause I'm mean like that.

*****-*****BlackHawkmightbecomemynewOTP ohgosh*****-*****

She had a beautiful singing voice. I wouldn't say it was like an angel, that's a bit corny. It was this beautiful alto that'd slip to tenor and back again. It was low and sultry as opposed to high-pitched and grating. It was a perfect fit for her. She'd also sing just about anything, stupid songs that get stuck in her head, Disney songs, the classics. Anything she sang had an immediate appeal to my ears. If anything her voice was like that of a beautiful succubus', a voice I wouldn't mind getting lured by.

*****-*****OMFGwhatthefuckdidIjustwrite *****-*****

Anyway review and give me ideas it's always appreciated.


	6. FX Queen

Oh look, I'm on a role. It's a miracle. I hope this lasts.

*****-*****Thisonemightbeabitstrange*****-*****

Claire is quite the gymnast. This one particular secret I found out on accident one day. It was after group training and everyone had left already. I didn't see her leave the locker room and I was starting to wonder where she disappeared off to. I wondered around to look for her when I hear music coming from the gym, which was weird because as I said everyone had already left. I decided to go investigate and, well let's put it this way, she is the queen of the floor exercise.

The music was choice was interesting, it was a mix of techno and violin. Her dancing was graceful her flips were precise and clean. By far she is one of the most talented gymnasts I have ever seen, and I'm Russian if there is something I know a lot about it's gymnastics, that and hokey . . . and vodka.

At the end she stuck a pose for the invisible crowd, a smile on her face. I clapped for her. She spun around and stared at me with this shocked face, and ran away embarrassed before I could say a word.

*****-*****OMGthatwassostupidbleh*****-*****

This idea sorta sprouted up the other night and I was like eh why not. Anyway the song I was thinking of was . . . well here's the link

watch?v=pDok9h5oK9s

It's a really pretty song. Listen.

FX stands for Floor excrcise.


	7. Domestic Talents

Okay so truth be told most of these are gonna be silly nonsense. And I am not sorry for writing them. So it'd probably be a good idea to mention that this is a Slight AU where everything is the same besides the fact that Tony and Clint and Bruce are Toni and Claire and Bryce and there's cannon divergence and stuff like that yadda yadda yadda ramble ramble ramble . . .

*****-*****Thisoneissilly*****-*****

She could sew, which is terribly domestic. Now that I think about it most of the things she does outside of work are domestic. This one was discovered one day when Darcy and Jane decided to visit and like on most days there is always something odd going on in the tower. Dummy had come barreling into the main living room area, Toni chasing after the robot. They weren't watching where they were going and crashed straight into Darcy and Jane, all four of them falling down. That's when I heard the rip. Darcy had tried to get up but the end of her dress had gotten caught under Dummy, tearing out a sizeable chunk of her dress. Toni looked slightly horrified when she realized what had just happened.

"I am so sorry Darcy. Dummy say you're sorry!"

"It's no big deal Toni, really" Dummy still went up to Darcy making a sad noise. That's when Claire appeared from the kitchen and assessed the situation. She stalked towards Darcy.

"Come with me."

"W-what! Why?"

"Just come on."

We didn't see them for a few minutes. When they came back the rip had been transformed into a rather tasteful slit.

"Man Claire, I didn't know you had any other talents besides wielding a bow." Claire shrugged

"Eh, I dabble"

"Thanks Claire." Darcy pat Claire on the back.

"Don't mention it. No, really so not mention it . . . ever"

Darcy just laughed.

*****-*****BlackHawkisactuallyareallycu tecouple*****-*****

Thanks for reading. Again reviews would be appreciated.


	8. Odd Hobbies

Look I'm on a roll again. This is pretty awesome.

*****-*****thisoneisevenmoresillythenth elastone*****-******

Claire does indeed spend abnormal amounts of time in the air ducts. As much as Claire loved being high in the open air. She enjoyed spending alone time in a cozy area like the air ducts. You know something else besides spying on people gossiping and pulling pranks on the trainees and baby agents.

*****-*****Theseareprogressivleygetting moreandmoresilly*****-*****

Thanks for reading. Again review and stuff.


	9. The Nest of a Hawk

Hew look 3 chapters written in the same day. Wow

*****-*****Idon'tknowwhythiswasn'toneofthefirstdrabbles*****-*****

As much as Claire would like to deny this, she does indeed build nests. It's always this large pile of pillows, blankets, and clothes fresh out of the dryer. It's something that comforts her after a hard day. Really just seeing her completely relaxed, all walls down is an interesting thing to see, so is the ridiculous pile she can accumulate on her bed, or in the air ducts, or somewhere hidden on the Helicarrier.

When Toni found out she got her a bed that looked like an actual nest . . . Claire actually loves that bed, just don't tell Toni that.

*****-*****Thisoneisdostupid*****-*****

Yep . . . Thanks for reading, please review.


	10. Let Sleeping Cats Lie

These are getting more and more cute

*****-*****Thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

Claire slept much like a cat. She'd curl in on herself as much as possible and tuck her head into her chest hands under her head. It was that or she was a completely boneless heap that collapsed anywhere. But the relaxed sleeping cat that is Claire in an endearing sight.

*****-*****WhoopsmynewOTPisshowing*****-*****

Yep . . . I'm should be doing homework but I'm just gonna continue writing.

Please review and thank you for reading.


	11. Make-up Artist

So y'know don't own. I do this for fun. Yadda yadda yadda you know the drill

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

Claire is quite the make-up artist. We had a mission and she had to take the undercover job this time. We were to follow the target into a high class party; Claire was the distraction while I got the information we needed. Truth be told I wasn't very sure it was a good idea at the time, I really wasn't sure she'd be able to look the part. Of course she is just full of surprises.

I was waiting for her, sitting on the hotel room bed.

"How long does it take to get ready Claire?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Nicky, I'm almost done"

"I told you not to call me tha-" Claire had stepped out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh, you're speechless; do I look that good Nicky?" Claire started laughing at the flabbergasted look on my face. It was a reasonable response.

"You like the dress? Phil said I'd look good in it. Guess he was right." She wore this beautiful one strapped purple dress with a long full, flowing skirt. A pair of open toed chunky healed heels, but it was the make up that made it all tie together. She had these beautiful smoky eyes composed of purples, blacks, and golds. It made her eyes truly pop. It was evened out by a more neutral lip and a light glowing blush.

"C'mon Nicky let's get going. I don't need Phil getting on my case about taking so long to get ready." With that Claire left for the door with me following close behind.

*****-thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

I'm bored and waiting for my MMO to download, stupid laptop being so slow.

Anyway thank you for reading and please review. Inspired by the fact that Jeremy Renner had a make-up job.


	12. A Girls' Best Friend

Bored. MMO is still downloading Don't own and all that jazz

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

Claire was quite good at dressing herself outside of missions. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't all combat boots and tank tops. On her rare days off she was quite the trendy lady; with her chunky heeled boots, cute cardigans, and one shoulder tops. Also like most women she had an impressive shoe collection. I now know where most of her paychecks go, I mean wow.

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

I believe that all women at heart are a bit of a fashionista.

Any . . . way . . . yeah. Review and stuff . . .


	13. Cuddly Critter

The sickeningly cute drabbles are back.

*****-*****ohnothisoneisgonnabecute*****-*****

Claire was a cuddler; like koala statis cuddler. She's the type who'd latch on and not let go. It was a bit surprising at first but I've gotten used to it. I find it quite endearing like many of the things she does.

"Quite endearing indeed." I smiled as a head tried to bury itself deeper into my chest.

*****-*****thatwastoocuteIhavetogodosom ethingmanlynow*****-*****

Bored and waiting . . .

Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. This really isn't the appropriate time

This series is coming to an end. Which is sad, cause drabbles are fun to write . . .

*****-*****Weareneartheendofthisfic*****-*****

We're engaged.

We were in the middle of an op when I proposed. So we were backed into a closed room, out numbered, not like that matters. Claire had taken a high corner of the room, both of us fighting off the determined bastards.

"Y'know this reminds me of Budapest." I said punching some guy in the face.

"Does everything remind you of Budapest?!" Taking a shot from her perch.

"Just about, considering we get into situations like this far too often."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you. On your left." The idiot was coming at me with a knife. Took care of it easily enough.

"Thanks, Hey we should get married."

"What!?"

"You heard me. You and I taking the plunge, holy matrimony and all that."

"This really isn't the appropriate time for this Nick." Punching a guy in the groin, he had the gall to sneak up on her. She pushed him off the high perch.

"When will it ever be, with you?"

"Fine, but only if we get out this relatively uninjured."

"Deal." I said smirking. We did get out with minor injuries. Claire just had a cut to her face, no stitches needed. I got a broken finger for my troubles, nothing big. We were sitting on a plane, on the way back home, when Phil came up to us.

"Good job agents."

"Thanks Phil" Claire was sounding really tired, understandable.

"Also, congratulations on the engagement." Phil had a smug look on his face.

"W-what?!" I was surprised too, although I didn't voice it.

"You two left your coms on." Phil still looked really smug. He walked away leaving us alone.

"Oh God . . . I hate you . . . so much . . ." Claire covered her face with her hands.

"No you don't, you're just embaressed." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards me.

"Just shut up, I'm going to sleep."

"Whatever you say Vozlyublennyy." I kissed the crown of her head.

I got a punch in the gut for my troubles.

*****-*****thisisgettingoutofhand*****-*****

That escalated rather quickly.

Review and Thanks for reading.

Vozlyublennyy means beloved


	15. First Comes Love then Comes Marriage

Hey, so yeah don't own and all that.

*****-*****WritingthesearereallyfunandI don'tknowwhy*****-*****

We are married

We didn't want anything particularly big, but when Toni found out she just had to plan it. It was small, in Tonis' standards anyway, a hundred of our closest friends and . . . friends. It was bigger then expected and extravagant, but it was perfect. Toni was the maid of honor and Fury was my best man. Phil was the one who gave Claire away and Claire herself. Claire looked amazing. A beautiful sweetheart neckline that hugged her body just right with a flowing skirt, she was gliding down the aisle. The "I do's" were quick and the kiss intense. The reception seemingly never ending, and at the end of the night Claire flew us to one of Tonis' private islands in a Quinjet.

*****-*****LikewowwhatamIdoingwithmylif e*****-*****

Reviews would be great. Anyways thanks for reading.


	16. Then Comes a Teenager

This is the last drabble for this series. This is the longest series I have ever written.

*****-*****OhWowlikeIhavenolife*****-*****

You know how it goes, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage.

Well, we have a kid, she's just not our biological kid. It was after a particularly brutal battle, many of the buildings downtown had gotten destroyed including an orphanage. Claire refused to leave any of the kids behind so we ended up having them stay at the tower until the repairs could be finished.

It wasn't too bad having thirty kids staying at the tower. Most of them were star struck or quiet. The one that stuck out the most was a thirteen year old girl named Kate. She was a bit cold and tough as nails, and now that I think about it she has the same M.O as Claire. If that wasn't a good enough for Claire to want the kid, Kate knowing archery certainly helped.

So in the end we adopted her, and all's well that ends well.

*****-*****IamsosorryIhavenoideawhatIwa sdoing*****-*****

So I obviously changed Kates' background story and stuff. Don't kill me. Please review and thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this series.


End file.
